This invention relates to an optical reproducing device for a super-8 film reader.
More particularly, the invention relates to a device for the optical scanning of super-8 film for the purpose of reproducing the film images on a television screen.
A device of this type has already been proposed in German Published Patent Application OS No. 28 31 296 to which reference may be had for details. In particular, the electronic circuitry there described may be used in the device according to the present invention also, and will therefore not be described in detail hereinafter.
The aforementioned prior art device has a lighting system for illuminating the film frames, a picture-reproducing objective, and a tilt mirror which vertically deflects the film images reproduced by the objective. The deflection is effected at a frequency corresponding to the television requirements but taking into account the film advancement speed, and the light reflected by the tilt mirror is directed onto an opto-electronic image receiver. This prior-art device is satisfactory, but the required tilt mirror must be relatively large, with the various disadvantages resulting from this fact.